Squad Seven
by darksider82
Summary: Dai densetsu no shinobi- Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Nanadaime Hokage waiting, Chief medical-nin waiting, ANBU Black Ops Commander- Waiting. Watch how the Sannin take nine genin and craft them into squads of their own.


Naruto: Squad Seven

Darksider82

I do not own this franchise

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, was perched where no-one would have thought. On a roof, a rooftop that happened to be by chance the very same roof top he had been on before being suckered into becoming an accomplice to a missing-nin to become a Genin only eight years ago. He looked at his bandaged right hand as he reminisced about his experience as a shinobi.

Graduated bottom of his class age thirteen, put in the legendary Squad Seven; to Squad Seven Veterans who were few and far between they named it 'Squad Dynamite'. You either all died or were a scarred survivor, they were the only outcomes. He, Naruto was a scarred survivor of the latest Squad Dynamite, his bandaged arm, it was a synthetic arm made from freely donated cells of the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama before the man was sent back to the pure world towards the end of the Forth Shinobi War.

Uchiha's Sasuke and Sakura were his other two squad mates, looking at it the four of them with the Rokudaime Hokage being their sensei Hatake Kakashi had turned quite disturbingly out like 'Team Sarutobi.' The team that became the Legendary Shinobi. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru; A drunken perverted lech of a spy master and accomplished Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu and Toad Sage spymaster, Tsunade a compulsive drinker and gambler with incredible strength and Orochimaru a mad scientific traitor.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all three took after the Sannin. Naruto was Jiraiya, Sakura was Tsunade and Sasuke was Orochimaru. There was only one small difference, Naruto had brought Sasuke back.

Naruto didn't need to look behind him as he detected the incoming jutsu as the Shunshin no Jutsu or Body Flicker Technique. What made him smile were the two chakra signatures that came with it; the first was flickering and zipping around like lightning in a storm with the faint sensation of heat. The heat was coming from the feelings of compassion and care unlike the other. "Hinata-hime. Sasuke, Sensei need us in his office?"

The other's chakra felt as if it was the centre of the universe but more focused on Lightning and Fire. "He does dobe. Please stop doing that." Sasuke replied dryly as his best friend got to his feet.

The two thirds of the Dai Densetsu no Sannin grinned at each other Sasuke nodded and vanished to the Hokage Tower leaving Naruto and Hinata alone "Let's go Hinata-hime lets find out what the Lazy Kage wants.

Several jonin were in the office when Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto along with Hinata entered. The tension in the room whilst already simmering jumped to boiling point as the new Sannin entered "Naruto-Sama, Sasuke-Sama, Sakura-Sama, Hinata-Sama."

Hinata and Naruto had gone public with their relationship, since Naruto was one of the Sannin and it was no secret that he was to be the Nanadaime Hokage she got the honorific as well. "Look who the late ones are." Came the drawl of the Hokage.

"Says the Jonin now Kage who always turned up four hours late to his team's training…How's Raiku-chan and Shizune-neechan?" Retorted Naruto, Hatake Raiku was every bit pre-Sharingan no Kakashi and a bit more. In essence the kid was a genius and Naruto was his godfather with Sasuke his other one.

It was a secret between the Kage and his titanic former male subordinates that the pair got into such a fierce argument that nearly needed the village to be rebuilt. Kakashi's eyes widened Raiku was about to become a Genin, these were the Jonin sensei's and everyone wanted to teach the Hokage's son, inwardly he shuddered. Sasuke, Naruto or even Sakura and possibly Hinata could carve through the majority of the assembled prospective sensei's then they would be the last four standing.

"Before I announce the teams and open the floor to requests EVERYTHING is to be resolved DIPLOMATICALLY…" Growled Kakashi "…Stop reaching for Kusanagi, Sasuke and Hinata please dispel Naruto's meditating Shadow clones…" Both twenty year olds pouted "…Unless you want that meeting the three of us had made public…"

The pair sat up ramrod straight. They could both take Kakashi but they wouldn't admit to anyone but each other but they were terrified by Sasuke's wife and Naruto's girlfriend. Hinata wouldn't do anything unless they deserved it whereas Uchiha Sakura would regardless of making a point or no.

"Team one is…" Began Kakashi.

Then came the team everyone was waiting for "Team Seven: Hatake Raiku, Sarutobi Yuhi, Sarutobi Ran, Uzumaki Bon, Uzuki Hayate, Akako Yuki, Ao Tokiomi, Hyuga Hanabi and Hyuga Chie…Jonin Sensei's are Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura."

"Team Nine: Aburame Shin, Inuzuka Kazori and Hyuga Rin jonin sensei Hyuga Hinata." Kakashi announced before continuing up to Team 15.

"The floor is open to suggestions anyone who likes their team leave now. Sakura for the first time was the quickest to react as she yanked her husband out the door, Naruto saw what was happening, smirked at his colleagues, nodded to his sensei, wrapped his arm around Hinata and the pair vanished in a streak of orange.

Shikamaru Nara chuckled from his place in the shadows "You should have guessed this would happen. All of you are worthy to become jonin sensei's but the dozen man Team Seven, you need a special kind of power to protect that lot…None of you with the possibilities of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Myself and Rock Lee would stand a slight chance against those three."

The four new jonin arrived at Naruto and Hinata's house. It was the Yondaime's home which had been destroyed when Kurama had rampaged and now it was on the outskirts of the Hyuga land. That had been the condition to Naruto dating Hinata and it appeared very serious, Naruto would give Hinata a home but the Hyuga would supply the land.

"Shall I get dinner going for four Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and clicked his fingers and three Kage Bunshin appeared "It's an improvement. Three reinforced up to five direct B-rank jutsu sealless Kage Bunshins." He explained getting grins from the new Uchiha family.

"You never change Naruto."

Naruto shrugged "Anyways if anyone of you three spill this to the village I deny these words 'What's the plan?' We testing them together or separately?"

Sakura's eyes widened "And how?"

Sasuke drummed a brief rhythm on the arm of the sofa "What about we test them separately but at the same time together through the official Team Seven Test?"

Naruto's foxlike grin couldn't have resembled his partner's face anymore "Six bells, one of us for each discipline and then all of them against us? One person picks them up as the other two prepare."

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the Rinne Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou "Should be fun. Tomorrow is the team allocation ceremony; do you need anything to prepared for the genjutsu discipline Sakura?"

The pinkette declined her head "Nothing to reveal long term planning. Sasuke, you do the Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu if anyone is inclined and Naruto…"

"I'll do Taijutsu and a few other disciplines 'Kichi, 'Tatsu and 'Bunta may or may not make an appearance…"

"Naruto don't do anything to permanently maim them. If they pass, then what?"

"Work them…Work them to the bone and beyond. We have powerful enemies; Sensei has powerful enemies." Said Sasuke.

"Oh and let's not forget the ones we've inherited from our collective masters." Finished Sakura as Hinata took the quickly made casserole out of the oven.

"It's not much but it's what I could rustle up from Naruto's left overs when I'm on missions and he's at home."

"You cook!"

Naruto nodded "You thought I lived solely on Ramen?"

Sakura nodded "You seemed to always eat there."

"He always ate there because he would be served food. I saw him a few times eating something other than ramen because the Ichiraku family taught you how to cook." Commented Sasuke.

The moment the Uchiha's left, Naruto nodded to Hinata "I'll be right back hime…I just need to assemble my section." Apparently Sasuke was thinking the same thing and they decided to go for shock and awe with Sakura to grab their genin platoon.

(Academy)

All the students arrived chatting about their prospective sensei's and their time as a shinobi. Raiku was sat next to the Sarutobi twins Yuhi and Ran, despite their mother being the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha they couldn't have been more different. Yuhi definitely had a grasp of genjutsu and mixed it with her Taijutsu but her sister wasn't interested in it at all, she preferred being up in the other persons face.

"Everyone SETTLE DOWN!" Shouted Iruka using his infamous Big Head Jutsu "Now first of all congratulations on obtaining your headbands. From here on out you are now Genin or Beginner Ninja under the apprenticeship of a Jonin Sensei…" he neglected to mention Team Seven being trained by multiple sensei's, this batch were his last batch of students before he could successfully retire or be promoted to jonin so he had organised everything by the instructors with seals.

"…I also wish to say you are my last ever bunch of students I will ever teach. I will now assign your teams and your sensei's will come and pick you up once they have everything prepared."

"Team one…" The jonins appeared some on their own and others in pairs surprising all the Genin.

"Team Seven or rather Platoon Seven consisting of: Hatake Raiku, Sarutobi Yuhi, Sarutobi Ran, Gaara, Uzuki Hayate, Akako Yuki, Ao Tokiomi, Echo and Hyuga Chie. Your jonin sensei's are…" the class descended into uproar at how unfair those nine shinobi were getting multiple sensei's.

That was when everyone felt it, three voices shouted "SHIN: KUCHIYOSE SANSUKUMI!"

Everyone pile to the window and sitting in the playground was a giant snake, toad and slug: Sitting on the orange toad with one leg crossed was Namikaze Naruto, standing on the Slug was Uchiha Sakura and dangling his feet off the Snake's head was Uchiha Sasuke. The summons vanished and the three shinobi landed smoothly which was surprising considering how Naruto was sitting on the toad.

"Squad Seven…with us." Called Naruto creating a rasengan.

Sasuke's hand erupted with a chidori "I believe he means…"

"NOW! SHANNARO!" Finished Sakura chakra erupting around her fist. The nine-man team rushed out the doors whilst Raiku formed a dragon seal **"Hatake Hidenjutsu: Alternative exit."** With one smooth leap he jumped through the gap between the window frame and landed smoothly on his feet.

Akako followed shortly afterwards, she was born in the Mist but as a sign of good faith had been transferred to the Leaf. She studied both ninja academies and had been informed that the Chunin exams would be in the Mist this time around.

The twelve shinobi arrived at Training Ground seven "Welcome to Training Ground Seven, congratulations on passing the Genin test but you have one more test to take."

Everyone's eyes widened including Raiku's, he was busy training to be a shinobi and trying know Akako better. That was because he was son of Kage and he was required to know them.

"What do you mean sensei's?"

"That test was to weed out the worthless from the hopefuls…This test is to see out of the hopefuls how many need a few extra months training and who becomes an actual shinobi…Don't worry about that." Stated Naruto before popping his knuckles.

"The three of us have six bells. Your mission is to get the bells." Stated Sasuke.

"But you can't…You can't…That's not allowed. Why are you destroying are hopes and dreams if three of us can't make it?" Announced Tokiomi, a transfer from the Cloud.

Sakura smirked "We can because you're becoming our subordinates and WE have a LOT of enemies."

The nine genin hopefuls got to their feet and readied themselves; Raiku gripped his Grandfather's tanto and teamed up with Gaara and Akako. Tokiomi with Chie and Echo and the other team paired up.

"These your teams should you pass?" Collective nods were seen.

"You have five hours let the test begin."


End file.
